Unexpected
by beautifulpickle
Summary: Finn Hudson is falling hard. The problem is, he's falling for a guy, who also happens to be in a rival glee club. Did I mention he's Kurt's roommate? Side Klaine


*** I'm not sure what to say about this fanfiction. This story is mostly for me, trying to fill my weird fantasies. And I really don't know about how I feel about this story, seeing that this is the first time in my entire life I've included an original character. **

**...**

Finn hated being single, he hated the feeling of not having anyone, but most importantly, he hated how his step-brother got more action than him. Ever since Kurt started dating Blaine, they've been at it like jackrabbits. Finn swore, the next day after Blaine publicly announced their relationship to his family, he accidentally caught the steamy make-out session that happened the next morning after. On his bed. Which let to a very pissed off Kurt kicking him out of the room. His room.

He sighed, Rachel wouldn't even let him touch her boobs until the fifth date and Kurt barely knew the guy, yet he was already on an ass-grabbing base. Life wasn't fair.

...

Finn woke up on early Saturday morning, Kurt was coming back to Lima to visit and he promised his mom that he would at least _attempt_ to help clean the house.

After forty five minutes of tedious dusting Finn heard the doorbell ring.

Carole's face lit up as she made a quick dash to the door. A couple of moments later, Finn heard a familiar voice enter the house.

"I'm _hoooome!_" Kurt said as he gave Carole a giant hug.

"Oh, we've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! Winter in Westerville is a pain, I swore I'd come visit as soon as the snow cleared enough. Where's Dad and Finn?"

"Burt is out in the garage, as a matter of fact, I should go get him now. Finn is in the-"

"I'm right here mom," said Finn, holding a gray feather duster. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Finn. _Cleaning?_ I've only been gone for two weeks and apparently hell froze over," Kurt said as he glanced over at Finn and raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow. Finn just rolled his eyes and gave Kurt a quick hug.

Carole laughed as she left to get Burt, leaving the two stepbrothers together.

"Hey bro do you need help with your stuff," Finn asked. It felt weird, calling Kurt his brother. But it was a good kind of weird.

"Well actually-," Kurt said as he was shortly interrupted.

"I have everything right here," said a voice Finn had never heard before. All he knew was that whoever was talking had an accent.

Standing at the doorway was a boy about Kurt's age. He was as tall as Finn and had black hair that almost reached to his shoulders and seemed to be struggling with all of Kurt's luggage.

"Dude do you need help?" Finn said, curiously eyeing the dark haired male. He set his feather duster aside and helped the boy with Kurt's suitcases.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Matthew I told you I'd be out there to help you soon. Why can't you ever wait?"

"Well why do you have to bring so many suitcases," Matthew (so that was his name) grumbled back with his perfect English accent.

Kurt playfully smacked his arm as he helped Matthew with one of the suitcases. Finn eyed Matt carefully, he'd only been in the house for approximately two minutes but already he noticed Kurt was awfully comfortable around him.

"So.. where's Blaine," Finn asked, trying to get answers.

"Oh, he couldn't make it. He's up in Westerville sorting things out with the head of the school so we can use the auditorium for practices on Thursdays," Matthew said nonchalantly.

Finn frowned. He wanted Kurt to answer that question. Matthew caught his uneasy gaze.

"Oh excuse me! I've forgotten my manners. I'm Matt," Matt said, extending his hand as an invitation for a handshake. Finn was hesitant, he didn't want to shake a potential boyfriend for Kurt. He liked Blaine, I mean sure Blaine might be gay and all, but he liked football so at least Finn could talk to Blaine without it being awkward.

"Hey Kurt!" Burt called from the living room.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, giving his Dad a huge bear hug. Finn smiled, no matter how close he got to Burt, they would never have a relationship as close as the one Kurt had with Burt.

Burts smile disappeared as his eyes spotted Matt.

"Who's that," Burt asked, clearly suspicious. Matt looked as if his spine froze. Finn smiled smugly, Burt had an ability of doing that to people.

"My roommate Dad." Kurt seemed annoyed. "Matt remember? I told you on the phone last week, he'd be staying here overnight. We're supposed to do a chemistry project together."

Burt thought for a moment. "Oh yea! Sorry, forgot about that," he said giving Kurt a sheepish grin.

"Oh dear! We don't even have the guest room set up for you!" Carole said, looking worried.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Hummel I bought a sleeping bag just for this occasion. I'm only staying for a day anyways."

"O-okay," Carole said, obviously enthralled by his voice. Kurt gave a knowing smirk, like he'd seen this impression on girls a thousand times.

"Why leaving so soon?" Burt asked.

"My family actually lives close by to Lima. Before I go back to Dalton I plan on visiting them," said Matt.

"Well then, I guess you can make yourself at home," Burt said.

...

Finn found it surprising how everyone was so comfortable around Matt. He had a certain likeable air to him, like the feeling of a new friend you've felt like you'd known for years. At dinner he acted as though he'd been in the Hudmmels house a thousand times, filling Burt and Carole with everything that was happening in Dalton. And Kurt was so at ease around him, Finn noted that only a couple of people could make fun of Kurt and get away unscathed.

It was after dinner when the boys excused themselves to do whatever they were supposed to do. Kurt and Matt started on their chemistry project while Finn played videogames like he usually did after dinner. 

"Fuck," cursed Finn, "Puck this is like the fourth time you blew my head off," Finn complained as he glared at his television screen. Finn heard a snort emitting from his headphones, he swore he could _hear_ Puck smirking, if that was even possible. When it came to COD, Finn might as well admit defeat while he still held on to some of his pride. Puck blew off his head a fourth time when Finn heard the door knock.

"Come in," Finn says, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Um. Hi, I hope I'm not disturbing anything," Matt said, walking into Finns room. Finn immediately put his controller down.

"Oh, hey dude. You need anything?"

"Yea, Kurt was asking if you have any tape... or glue.. or anything that sticks."

Finn brought his eyes back to the T.V. screen, rapidly pressing the buttons on his Xbox controller.

"Err, yea I think I think it's in that desk right there," Finn said as he craned his head to the left, indicating a small mahogany desk.

Matt searched through the messy desk until he found what he was looking for. He took the scotch tape and turned to leave when he heard Finn curse yet again.

Finn caught Matt starting at him and began to turn red. Finn didn't't curse much, but videogames were an exception.

"Sorry about that but..." A shot was heard and suddenly the television screen turned blood red, asking Finn if he wanted to continue. "Puck is dominating me right now," Finn sighed, clearly concentrated on at shooting Puck at least once. Matt smirked.

"Give me that for a second will you?"

Finn looked unsure, yet he willingly placed the controller on Matt's hand. A couple of moments later he heard Puck fling a string of curses.

"Finn how the fuck did you do that? You just like, popped outta nowhere!" Puck said incredulously.

And to Finns surprise, Pucks character laid down in a bloody heap. Finn looked up at Matt who only smiled, Finn couldn't't help smile back.

"You know how hard it is to kill Puck in this game? All the glee guys ganged up on him but he _still _beat us," Finn said, quite impressed with the English fellow.

Matt only chuckled, "It's easy once you know where to aim." Then Matt picked up the roll of scotch tape and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

...

Matt stepped into Kurt's bedroom, with a less than happy looking Kurt.

"What took you so long?" Kurt demanded.

"Sorry, I was looking for the tape in Finn's room."

Kurt sighed, fixing his oxygen molecule. "I don't blame you, his room is a pig stein." The two boys continued their project in silence after this, only talking when questions about the project were asked. This was the great thing about their friendship, they could be silent for hours yet be totally comfortable around each other at the same time.

"Hey Kurt?" Matt asked out of the blue.

"What is it Matthew," Kurt said. Matt glared, he hated being called by his full name, yet Kurt was the only one who called him Matthew.

"Your brother Finn. I remember you telling me how you used to have a huge crush on him."

"Oh god," Kurt exclaimed, rolling his eyes. "Don't ever bring that up again, that memory deserves to be buried underground for the rest of eternity."

Matt just laughed. "All right, if your that sensitive about it I won't ask," he said, as he fixed the wires to make sure the compounds were sticking together right.

"Why were you asking anyways?"

"No reason," Matt said, trying to fix the chicken wire that was going to attach his calcium chloride.

It wasn't hard to realize why Kurt fell for Finn in the first place. His lopsided grin attracted Matt instantly. At that very moment, Matt knew he'd have to have Finn Hudson.

**...**

**More soon, if my headache disappears.**

*** sorry if it dosen't make sense! I spell checked and tried to correct any errors, but my brain is not very good at that, so let me know if something is weird!**


End file.
